Omar did 4 fewer jumping jacks than Emily at night. Emily did 77 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Omar do?
Answer: Emily did 77 jumping jacks, and Omar did 4 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $77 - 4$ jumping jacks. She did $77 - 4 = 73$ jumping jacks.